


Never Thought I Would Be This Lucky

by Im_in_danger



Series: deep space kisses [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lonely Elim Garak, Love Confessions, M/M, soft Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Garak watches a woman flirt with Doctor Bashir at Quark's Bar. Once he returns to the table Bashir ends up confessing his feelings. When Garak tries to run, Bashir doesn't let him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: deep space kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Never Thought I Would Be This Lucky

Garak observed the woman lean forward across the bar. She was showing Julian her breasts. He prayed that Julian would pay no attention to the tramp. He felt the familiar boil of jealousy rise up when she captured his hand and pressed it to her forehead. She was playing into that revolting little doctor-patient fantasy.

Julian took his hand back from the woman who's seductive smile had now faltered. He seemed to be irritated with her. Julian pushed himself up on his toes and told something to Quark. Quark acknowledged Julian before turning back to what he was doing.

Garak forced himself to look away. Julian was probably hurrying the drinks so he can quickly finish their lunch. He was most likely going to bed the woman and knowing it shattered his already damaged heart just a little more.

Garak wondered if anyone would ever be interested in him. He was nothing the younger man wanted. Why would a man like Bashir ever be interested in him?

He knew that Julian was always going to be unattainable, but he fell in love anyway. Of course, he had been in love before, but the past lover paled in comparison to Julian.

He should have known that the lack of women he had been with for the past few months wouldn't last. He had been single, displaying a lack of interest in the women who passed through the station. Garak had hoped that would mean that he was final growing up.

Julian set the glass of Kanar in front of him and jerking him back into the moment. He berated himself for letting himself get so distracted with his self-pity. Perhaps his father was right all along. Love was a man's greatest weakness.

"Distracted?" Julian asked.

Julian sat across from him with a knowing smile. That smile is something he has grown to admire. Julian is so enchanting. The women he beds do not know how lucky they are. He would give anything to be in their shoes.

"That was a lovely woman. . ." He trailed off, lifting the glass of Kanar to his lips, "She seemed interested in you."

Julian glanced back in the direction of the woman and shrugged, "Not interested."

Garak scoffed, "Not interested? Now, forgive me if I have trouble believing that. She's young, beautiful, and she is throwing herself at you."

Julian rolled his eyes, "Maybe I don't want someone young, beautiful, and throwing themselves at me." Julian pushed his glass back and leaned forward, "Maybe I want someone older, alluring, guarded, and suspicious."

Garak tensed. There was no way that Julian had meant that. There was no way the man he had been pining after for yeats was interested in him. Julian had to be pulling some morbid prank.

"Did I overstep?" Julian asked. Julian looked terrified.

"No, Doctor, I. . ." There was a heavy silence for a moment as he thought of what to ask. There was only one question coming to mind. "Why?"

Julian took his hand across the table, "Garak, I would choose you over anyone."

Garak watched Julian closely. He was searching for any sign that he was lying. He seemed truthful enough. It was tempting to believe Julian, But there was a chance this was still a joke.

He needed to think.

He needed to go.

"Doctor, I need to go back to my shop." Garak stood up and hurried to the promenade. Once he was out of Quark's bar, he took a breath.

He hurried to his shop, but he felt someone grab his elbow, "Garak, we need to talk."

"doctor, I must protest. I am a very busy man." Garak tried to pull out of his grip but was not successful. Julian dragged him over to the side of the promenade and let his arm go.

"Listen to me, Garak. I want you to believe me. I need you to believe me." Julian whispered, stepping closer. "Over the years. . . I have grown to love you. Everything that we have been through together made me realize that you are the one for me. I don't want someone ordinary." Julian moved even closer, "I want someone extraordinary, like you, Elim."

"Extraordinary?" Garak whispered.

"absolutely."

Garak was moved. He stared in awe of the man in front of him. He was left speechless. He did the next best thing. Garak reached out and cupped Julian's jaw for a moment. He stroked his cheekbone watching Julian's face flooded with relief. He leaned into Garak's hand and smiled. His eyes fluttered closed.

Garak could not believe the level of trust Julian had for him. He had such a dark past. He had killed people. He had tortured people. Yet, here he was stroking the cheek of a man who loved and trusted him. That was something he would never take for granted. He was a lucky man.

Garak pulled Julian into a kiss. For a moment he was worried that Julian wouldn't return the kiss. Julian deepened the kiss placing a hand on the back of his neck. They pulled away after a few more moments.

Garak kept his eyes closed for an extra few moments before he opened them. Julian had the widest smile on his face. "Does this mean-" Julian cut himself off looking to the floor.

"Julian, I wish you understood how lucky you have made me feel," Garak said with a smile.

"I think I have a pretty good understanding of how you feel, Elim," Julian whispered, leaning in again.


End file.
